


The Book Thief by Markus Zusak Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by The Book Thief by Markus Zusak. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/the-book-thief-by-markus-zusak-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book Thief by Markus Zusak Playlist

01\. Haunt by Bastille

02\. All I Want by Kodaline

03\. Standing By by Pentatonix 

04\. Laughter Lines by Bastille 

05\. My Immortal by Lindsey Stirling

06\. Dark Days by Punch Brothers 

07\. Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Lorde

08\. Crystallize [Orchestral Version] by Lindsey Stirling 

09\. Holes In The Sky (feat. HAIM) by M83


End file.
